


Otp Drabbles

by GhostQueen30



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Different Fandoms, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostQueen30/pseuds/GhostQueen30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles of Jason, Nico & Percy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nico/Percy

**Author's Note:**

> The one time Percy realizes that he can't live without Nico.

Percy sighted and grunted again. Nico had gone to the monthly visit his father demanded.

Percy sighted yet again as he tried to get in a comfortable position. It was four am, and he knew he needed sleep, but he just couldn't sleep without his Ghost King by his side.

Godsdammmit, Nico has been gone for less than twenty four hours and he was already desperate. Then, he heard the Poseidon cabin open and he stilled. He slowly turned around and saw Nico standing there.

The son of Poseidon's breath hitched and his heartbeat sped up. Nico noticed this and smirked, then made his way to Percy's bed and bent down to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's neck and pulled him down to his bed with him, then proceeded to kiss the younger teen passionately.

Nico smirked into the kiss "Miss me?" The son of Hades asked sultrily. Percy kissed his boyfriend's neck and mumbled "So, so much" Nico laughed and looked down only to be met by sea green eyes that looked devastated. "Hey, if it really bothers you that much then I'll ask Hades if you can come along" Nico suggested. Percy smiled and pecked his lips "You're the best" Percy whispered.

Nico smiled a bit and then shifted until he was on top of Percy, with his head resting on the older demigod's chest. Percy sighted and ran his left hand through his boyfriend's messy locks, the other hand cupping Nico's petit, yet strong body. "I just feel like...I feel like you're a drug" Percy suddenly blurted out. Nico looked up at him with a confused expression "How so?" He asked

"Well, when you're with me, I feel really good and happy, but when you're gone, I feel like I hate every single part of me" Percy said lowly "Plus, I just can't get enough of you" He added in a whisper. Nico scooted up just enough so he could kiss Percy's temple

"Just tell me which part of your body you hate the most and that's the one I'll kiss most" Nico said in between kisses down Percy's jaw. The older demigod's eyes widened and he quickly said "My dick. Definitely my dick"

Nico looked up at him with an unimpressed look and rolled his eyes "Way to break the mood" He said, but he was already pushing his pajama pants down. Percy threw his head back and laughed "I love you so damn much, babe" He grunted out.

And Nico showed him just how damn much he loved him back.


	2. Jason/Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one time Nico kissed Jason.

Jason was lying on the grass, under a tree on Half-blood hill. He loved it up there because no one bothered him, the other campers would rather be doing active stuff.

Jason was ADHD, but he knew how to control it long enough to lie down quietly for a bit.

He was looking up at the sky, he sighted and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming his way. He should have been mad that he was being disturbed, but he knew those footsteps all too well. 

"Hey Nico" Jason said without opening his eyes "Okay, I'm gonna pretend that you recognizing my footsteps is a normal thing" He heard.

Jason smiled and opened his eyes, only to see Nico standing over him, smiling down at him.

When they won the Giant's War, Nico had told everyone that he was gay. But he didn't tell them he used to like Percy.

Everyone was happy for him, and they accepted him. At first Jason had thought that he still liked Percy, but he strongly doubted it now.

Jason and Nico had become best friends...like inseparable best friends till the end of time best friends. So much that some people believed they were a couple. And Jason was super happy.

And, to everyone's surprise, Jason had come out gay too. Piper immediately sensed he liked someone, and after a lot of begging, he finally admitted he liked Nico.

Piper had shrieked and jumped and smiled so big that she probably stretched her face. She was apparently their number one fan ("What the hell are you so happy about, Piper?" "Shut up, Jasico is life" "Jasico?")

"Neeks, what brings you here?" Jason asked with a small smile.

Nico sighted then layed down on his stomach. He put his hand on his chin and sighted "Looking for you" He said with a slight smile.

Jason's chest constricted and fireworks exploded in his stomach "Really?" Jason asked and leaned his head back so he could see Nico. He couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked. 

"Yeah, I was bored, and I asked Piper where you were, she said you were probably up here" Nico said while looking down at Jason. Nico then looked up at the sky 

"When I walked away she squealed and muttered something about 'Jasico'" Jason stopped breathing and his eyes turned huge "Do you know anything about that?" Nico asked calmly

Jason looked up at Nico and swallowed hard "No" He said, but his voice broke "Really? Cause it sounds a lot like the combination of our names to me"

Jason thought he was gonna die...right after killing Piper of course.

Nico finally looked down at Jason, and the blond demigod temporarily forgot about everything. He was too busy getting lost in pools of mesmerizing brown.

"Jason" The younger teen whispered. Jason looked at him adoringly, and the next thing he knew, he was being kissed by Nico.

Di Angelo.

On the lips.

By Nico.

On the lips by di Angelo.

Jason though he had died and gone to Elysium. Nico's lips slowly moved against his and he thought they fit perfectly. And it was one of those cheesy upside down kisses like in the movies. And Jason could just die of happiness.

Slowly, Nico pulled away and Jason tried to follow his lips, but gave up and flopped his head down again. Then Nico whispered "Well, that confirms it"

Jason smiled and sat up, then pulled the younger teen on his lap and kissed his temple "Nico, I love you" He whispered quietly. 

Nico smiled sweetly and pecked his lips "Finally admitted it, hu?" Nico asked. "Y-You mean you knew?" Jason asked nervously "Yeah, I just wanted you to say it before me" Nico whispered while wrapping his arms around Jason's neck. 

They kissed slowly and sensually, this time with tongue "I love you" Nico breathed out when he pulled away for breath.

Jason sighted with a smile and leaned back against the tree "This better not be another one of those dreams" Jason muttered.

And Nico's laugh could be heard all the way down to camp.


	3. Jason/Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Nico and Jason texting after seeing The Fault in Our Stars.

**Jason.**

_Nico._

 

**Hey, Babe**

_Hi, Jay_ **  
**

**I need to ask you a question**

_What is it?_

**Can we please go see The Fault in Our Stars again?**

_-_-_

**Nico, pleeeeeease!**

_Jay. We have seen the movie ten times already. AND IT CAME OUT THREE DAYS AGO!!_

**But it's just so beautiful! Come on, Baby. You know I can't read because of my dyslexia :(**

_Then how are you texting?_

**Auto correct!!**

_Alright. Then how are you- ugh! Stawp. You're giving me a headache._

**That's the thing about pain...**

_Don't. You. Dare._

**It demands to be felt.**

_Ahhh!!_

**Hehe**

**Nico. Some infinities are bigger than other infinities.**

_Stop_

**I can't. It's my weird fetish.**

_Stop!_

**I don't wanna. This is quite not unextraordinary.**

_Wha- OH MY GODS FINE! I'LL TAKE YOU TO SEE THE MOVIE TOMORROW!!_

**Yaaaaay!! Thank u!! I love you, Babe <3**

_Whatever_

**So tomorrow it is.**

_Yep._

**Okay.**

_Okay._

_OMGs, look at what you made me do, you dork!!_

**Hahaha!!**

_ugh! Shut up. Just- go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow_

**Okay.**

_...okay_

**< 3**

 

 

 

 

 

**Maybe okay will be _our_ always. **

_AHHHHH!! o_0_


	4. Jason/Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That time that Jason learned Nico's body language.

Jason wanted to become Nico's friend, and since the younger teen didn't wanna open up he somehow managed to convince Hades to let him talk to Bianca's spirit.

She told him a few random facts about him, things that weren't supposed to matter, but they did matter to Jason.

Like the fact that when Nico used a person as a pillow or footrest, it means he loves them.

"He used to do that with Mom and I, he said that's his was of secretly showing love" She had said.

Four months after that, Jason was in his cabin watching tv. The rest of the seven were there, they were having sort of a movie night.

There were cushions and blankets all over the floor, and Jason was the only one on the bed because he was saving the space for Nico.

Finally Nico entered the cabin and Leo shouted "Finally!"

The son of Hades ignored him and went to the bed that Jason was sitting in "Hey, Jay" Nico said casually and then flopped down on the bed.

Jason smiled and shifted so he was comfortable, then put play on the tv.

Nico took off his black converse, then did something.

_He put his legs over Jason's._

The son of Jupiter gasped and looked at Nico. Everybody turned around to look at him, but before anyone could say anything Jason jumped on top of Nico and hugged him.

Everybody gasped and looked at the scene in front of them.

"What the hell, Grace!?" Nico exclaimed, he sounded flustered. Jason pulled away and blushed

"S-Sorry" He said while letting go of the raven haired boy.

Everybody stared at him while he hid his face in his hands. At last, everyone shrugged and continued watching tv.

Nico was about to put his legs down but Jason stopped them. Nico looked up at him, surprised.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Nico understood that Jason knew his secret message and he blushed, looking away.

Jason chuckled, and under the covers tangled his fingers with Nico's. And that secret love confession stayed between them that night.


	5. Percy/Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico gets a tattoo.

"Hey, Babe. Where've you been all day?" The son of Poseidon asked as his boyfriend walked into their cabin.

Okay, fine. It was _Percy's_ cabin. But fuck it! Nico literally was here _all the time._

"Oh, um. You know, just around" Nico said with a suspicious smile. Percy arched an eyebrow at him "Really, what's up?" He asked, knowing that gleam in his eyes all too well. It was the one he got when he was hiding something. "Okay, okay. You got me. I got a little something today" Nico said, a smirk on his lips.

"What is it?" The older demigod asked.

The smirk on Nico's lips grew as he took off his aviator jacket. Percy licked his lips as he watched the muscles on Nico's arms bend.

The son of Hades seemed to have forgotten about the something he got, because he was currently sitting on Percy's lap, kissing him heatedly. Percy groaned as Nico leaned broke their kiss to take off his shirt. The older ran his hands all over his back while still kissing him. Nico pulled away and panted heatedly, although he was still smirking and it was driving Percy crazy. He was about to ask him what the 'little something' was, when suddenly he spotted something on Nico's shoulder and his blood went cold. 

"Oh My Gods" He whispered, and Nico was full-on smiling now.

"Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods" Percy repeatedly whispered as he followed that line, over Nico's shoulder and all through his back, disappearing into his jeans. "Shit"

"You like it?" Nico purred as he nibbled on Percy's ear.

Percy moaned as he pinned Nico to the bed face-down. "Oh My Gods, you sexy bastard" Percy said heatedly as he kissed down Nico's back. The younger teen laughed and purposely thrusted his ass out so it rubbed with Percy's fast-growing erection. Percy pulled back just for a moment to admire the black dragon adorning his boyfriend's back. He traced it with his fingers. It was already healed. Must be a demigod thing.

He traced it down all the way down to where the tail disappeared in Nico's skinny jeans. "Wanna find out?" Nico asked, as if reading Percy's mind.

"Sure as hell do" Percy said with wide eyes, licking his lips. He unceremoniously yanked Nico's jeans down and all the goddamn blood in his body went straight to his cock. _"Fuck"_   Percy whispered as he saw the way the dragon's tail curled around the bone just above Nico's ass. 

"Okay" Nico said with a smirk. Percy laughed and turned Nico around so he could kiss him.  "You are gonna be the end of me, you know?" Percy whispered, lips brushing against the younger demigod. Nico laughed breathily. "Will it be a good one, though?"

"The best" He whispered.

That was the day the whole camp shouted at them to  _get the cabin goddammed sound-proofed._


	6. Nico/Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time I wrote enough fluff for all the build-a-bear workshops in the world.

Nico and Percy had been dating for a while now. It would be one year in two months.

They had done a lot of things, gone to many places and they had even done _it_.

The son of Hades has never been happier in his whole life. But, it has been bugging Nico's mind lately that they hadn't said said the L word.

Okay, Nico _had_ said he wanted to take things slow. But he was ready. He was ready and if they didn't say it soon it would just slip out casually from his lips because he has been wanting to say it to Percy since the first time he laid eyes on him. He just wanted to give Percy time to get used to this whole thing.

Both demigods were currently on cabin three, Percy was spooning Nico while running his hand softly through Nico's hair, the other one was Nico's pillow. Nico had been gathering the courage to tell Percy and he was about to turn around to say it when suddenly Percy kissed his ear gently and whispered "I love you".

It was as if a switch had been flipped. Nico's eyes turned wide and his heart was beating faster than the speed of light. No, really. It was beating dangerously fast and Nico thought he was gonna black out for a moment. The son of Hades turned around to face Percy. He had been expecting him to look nervous, but he had a small, reassuring smile on his lips, adoration clear on his eyes. Nico swallowed hard.

"You love me?" He whispered, voice breaking.

"Yeah" Percy whispered back softly.

"P-Prove it," The words escaped his lips without Nico's permission "Shout it to the whole world"

Percy seemed amused for a moment, before he smiled and brought his lips to Nico's ear "I love you" He whispered again.

Nico looked at him, eyebrows slightly furrowed "Why are you telling me?" Nico breathed out.

The older demigod put a strand of hair behind his ear and smiled a little "Because you are my world"

And Nico might have died.


	7. Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time Percy had a dream. (BTW, this is a sort of au where Nico is all confident and happy and shit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just saw a vine and thought heeeey.

Nico was lying in one of the beds of his cabin trying to read a book when suddenly Percy bursted in without knocking.

"I dreamt we fucked, bro" He announced.

Nico dropped his book and sat up, startled. "What the hell, Percy?" He asked, blushing a bit and looking down.

Percy smiled and closed the door. "Yeah, I was fucking you against a wall" He said with a teasing tone in his voice as he sat down next to Nico who was looking at him with a weird expression.

"It was only a dream" Nico said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, bro, I would never fuck you" Percy said with a care-free smile and fell back on the bed.

Nico blushed and looked down "You wouldn't?" He asked timidly.

Percy sat up and looked at him "I mean..." He said softly, his eyes flickered down Nico body quickly, making Nico's breath hitch "If you want me to" He whispered.

"Oh'

Both demigods just stared at each other for a while, a blush adorning both their cheeks. Then Nico licked his lips and Percy lost it. He literally jumped on top of Nico, which made both of them fall to the floor. Nico squeaked a little as his back hit the floor and then Percy was kissing him passionately.

Nico sucked in his breath in surprise but then he felt Percy's tongue on his lips and his brain caught up. He started kissing back just as hard and he tangled his hands in Percy's hair.

Percy suddenly broke the kiss for air, but immediately went to suck on Nico's neck.

"Fuck" Nico whispered as he threw a leg over Percy's ass.

"How about..." Percy whispered, then pecked Nico's lips softly "We make that dream come true?" He asked.

Nico stared at him with wide eyes, searching for something in Percy's eyes that would give away that this was all just some sort of cruel joke, but all he could find in those sea-green eyes was lust and honesty. "Are you serious about this?" Nico whispered, just for good measure.

"Absolutely" Percy replied without missing a beat. Nico smiled "Then fuck away, bro"


End file.
